Future disaster
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Something is happening to the Host club after they get a warning. Who is after the Host club and why? Will they be able to stop him or her in time? Who is destined to stop this person and how? How do you even fight someone who turns people to stone?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

It was a regular day.

Get up, shower, eat breakfast, go to school then go to the host club.

Well….. It was a regular day…..

In the middle of our host club hours a ball of light appears in the middle of the room. It gives off sparkling balls that disappear when they hit the ground. The ball makes electric sparking sounds.

"What is that?" Hikaru goes towards it slowly.

The ball expands and sends out a flash that knocks Hikaru back.

He falls onto the floor on his back. "Oof." He groans.

I move towards him but am knocked onto the floor when the ball lets out another flash.

When I sit up and look at the ball…. There was someone lying on the floor instead of the glowing ball. That someone has me and Hikaru's hair but its kinda messy and chopped to look like its been through a lot. He is wearing a torn black t-shirt and torn brown pants. Along with brown boots that are marked up and dirty. He has many scars on the skin that we can see and one or two on his face. He groans and gets up. "Man that was something." He sounds like me and Hikaru! He looks at me and I see that he has our eyes! What is going on!? "There you are!" He rushes over to stand in front of me. "Listen I have an urgent message from the future! I look like you because I am you in the somewhat near future. But there is something you have to know and I only have a few seconds." Blue electric lines go over his body. "Whatever you do, you must-" Suddenly there is a flash and future me is gone.

"What was he, I mean me, trying to warn me about?" I am seriously confused right now.

Everyone is frozen in shock.

"Wha….?" Hikaru gaps. "That was you in the future?" He looks to me. "What happened in the future?"

I shake my head. "I have no idea but whatever the warning was it musta been big." I look over to Hikaru worried.

His eyes reflect my look.

"Whatever it is we will get through it together." Kyouya clears his throat. "For now we will do nothing until tomorrow."

**Later that day, night time.**

I lay in bed unable to sleep.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru softly calls to me. "Can you sleep?"

"How can I sleep after _that_?" I sigh and look to Hikaru.

He pulls me into his arms and cuddles me. "Don't worry baby brother. I'll protect you no matter what happens."

I snuggle against his chest. "Thank you Hikaru. We'll always have each others backs."

We share a smile and he kisses my nose making me giggle.

"Now go to sleep." He purrs and hums a soft tune.

Surprisingly I fell asleep easily and feeling safe…. However my dreams soon ruined that.

**Kaoru's dream.**

"Hello?" I call into the misty forest.

I start to cautiously walk forward. There is no sun or moon or even stars!

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I look around myself.

I bump into something hard. "Ouch." I rub my head and look at what I bumped into.

I see Hikaru's form through the mist.

"Hikaru! I am so glad that I found you! This place is just creepy!" I sigh in relief.

No response, not even in movement.

"Hikaru?" I take a step forward.

The mist clears somewhat and now I can see him clearly.

I gasp in horror.

He has been turned to stone! He looks horrified and he's holding his arms up like he is trying to block something from happening.

I scream. "NO!" I fall to my knees.

A girls evil laugh echoes throughout the forest.

I turn around I see the rest of the Host club in stone!

Haruhi is on one knee and has her hands on her head.

Kyouya looks like he dropped whatever he had in his hands and is looking at something with shock.

Tamaki is on his knees and looks like he's begging someone, his hands together in front of him in a pleading position.

Mori is just standing there looking over his shoulder and looks the same as ever.

Hunny is standing with one foot in front of the other. He has his hands out as if he is trying to push something away. His face is gapping and turned to the side but his eyes are looking ahead of him.

My eyes widen and I start to shake.

I am the only one not turned to stone and I am sure that I am next on the list.

I stand and run off deeper into the forest. "I need to get out of here before I am caught!" I keep running in an unknown direction. I have no idea where I am going but as long as I am not caught by whatever turned the others to stone.

The wicked laughter reaches my ears once again and someone appears in front of me.

I skid to a stop.

I can tell it's a girl by the laugh and the fact that she is wearing a dress; but she is hidden by shadows. She points a staff at me a beam of light shoots out. As soon as it hits me it disappears.

I look down and see that my feet are turning to stone. "No!" I gasp. I feel a spark of something powerful deep down in my heart.

**End of dream.**

Suddenly I am sitting up in bed, panting and in a cold sweat.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru tiredly groans. "Oh man I musta passed out. Is everything alright?" He sits up and rubs his eyes. "What happened?"

I catch my breath and look to him. "Nothing. Just a nightmare."

He hugs me, not caring that I am sweaty. "Want to talk about it?" He offers and pets my hair.

I shake my head and shudder. "No. I don't want to remember it."

"It'll be okay." He assures me.

I lay my head on his chest and feel myself calm down. "Thanks. You're the best." I smile into his chest.

He chuckles and we go back to sleep.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I pour cement into the mould. It'll dry overnight and when I take it out it will be perfect.

I smirk at the thought.

**Next day.**

Today is only the start and the mould is finally finished.

I take the cement mould out and smile at how perfect it came out.

Now time to get this into action.

The doorbell rings, that must be Tamaki.

I run and hide in the closet and stay silent.

He wont find me here.

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

I knock on the door but Haruhi doesn't answer and the door creeks open.

I peek inside. "Hello?" I gasp as I notice what is in the middle of the room. "Oh no!" I rush to it and hug by poor Haruhi sobbing. "No….No…."

The host club needs to hear about this!

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Hikarus cell goes off and wakes us.

Hikaru groans and shifts. "What does that idiot want?" He picks up his cell and answers it.

I lay my head on his lap.

"Hello?" He groans.

All I can hear is shouting and sobbing. Whats gotten into Tamaki?

"Calm down boss." Hikaru tiredly says and rubs his eye. "Now what?" He listens and suddenly he becomes tense and his eyes wide. "What do you mean turned to stone!?"

I shoot up to a sitting position and my eyes widen. I am in pure horror. My dream is becoming true!

"We'll be there soon." Hikaru throws the covers off his body and hangs up. He rushes to the closet. "Come on Kaoru! Haruhi has been turned to stone!"

I quickly get up and rush to get dressed. This is not good. Who's next? "Hikaru….."

"Yes?" He calls to me from our attached bathroom, brushing his hair.

"You remember last night when I woke from a nightmare?" I look at the shirt I had grabbed, I throw it onto the bed and grab my cell. I quickly text the others to tell them to get to Haruhi's it's an emergency.

Hikaru pauses in his hair brushing. "I do. What about it?"

"Well…." I sigh. "In my dream I saw every one turned to stone. This musta been what my future self tried to warn me about."

Hikaru comes over to me and hugs me. "We will find who is doing this and stop them and they will get you over my dead body."

I lean into him. "But I'll miss you too much if you die."

"I would rather die than watch you get turned to stone and not do anything." He assures me. "Now get dressed, as much as I enjoy you only in your boxers." He purrs and pinches my nipple.

I moan then slap his hand away. "Okay okay. No need to get me hard."

We laugh and finish getting ready.

Next we head out to the limo and tell our driver to head to Haruhi's home.

He drives there as instructed.

I stare out the window and think. 'Who wants us turned to stone?'

I don't even notice when we get there until Hikaru taps my shoulder.

"Huh?" I jolt out of my thoughts.

"We are here." Hikaru mummers.

We get out and head inside. There in the middle of the room is Haruhi in the same position as in my dream and in stone.

I didn't know what else to do but stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya is on his laptop. "Well there is nothing on here about how to help someone who has been turned to stone, know who did it and what to do. It just shows a bunch of fantasy ways that don't work in the real world." He sighs and pushes up his glasses.

Tamaki is hugging Haruhi and sobbing. "My poor daughter! My poor Haruhi!"

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Ha. Tamaki is an idiot.

It was easy to sneak past him and leave before any of the others got here.

Now I am sitting at one of my followers home, writing out my list of victims and in order.

My follower enters the room. "So sorry to bother you my queen but I wanted to bring you this like you asked."

I turn to him and see him holding out a wooden staff with feathers tied to it like an Indian staff. On the top is a clear crystal like the one in the animated movie Atlantis.

"Perfect." I grin.

Time to get this started.

I grab the staff and throw on a cloak.

I head towards school and start my search for my next victim.

He is walking down the hall alone.

I tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around. "Nekozawa?"

I take off my hood.

"Haruhi!" He gasps.

I point the staff's crystal at him and zap him.

He starts to turn to stone starting from his feet. He still manages to get on his knees and starts begging. "Oh Haruhi please tell me why and stop this madness."

I ignore him and watch him turn to stone like that.

Ha what an idiot.

I pull the hood back on and run off to hide in the school to wait for my next target to come. As soon as I get rid of the Host club I eliminate every threat standing in my way to ruling this city as Queen.

I will prevail mother!

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After spending a little bit at Haruhi's home we all go to school. Well except Kyouya who is commanding his officers to the search of how Haruhi was turned to stone.

I walk down the halls towards the class room and trying to think of who could be next.

Hikaru is already in the class room waiting.

I look up to where I am going instead of at the floor. In my mind maybe Kyouya is next but he is surrounded by his officers so he'll be safe. Hmm… Maybe Tamaki? I know for sure that I am going to be last no matter what happens.

I enter the class room and all I see is a bunch of groups gossiping.

Walking past them I hear bits and pieces.

"Really?"

"He was found…"

"Didn't think thatd ever happen…."

"Is this a prank?"

I reach Hikaru who looks thoughtful and worried. "Whats wrong?"

He stands up and hugs me. "I am so happy you are safe!"

I hug him back. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

He pulls back and looks me in the eye. "Tamaki was turned to stone."

I gulp.

Whoever is doing this is determined to get all of the Host club members.

Hikaru looks up as the teacher comes in.

"Alright class. We must go to the lessons and let Kyouya's police force investigate this incident." The teacher begins the lesson.

Me and Hikaru go to our seats but it feels different knowing that someone is trying to turn all of us into stone and that Haruhi isn't here.

I turn to stare out the window and there I see Nekozawa walking around in his cloak and… dancing? No it looks like a ritual dance.

Man he is really acting weird. What if he has something to do with all this turning to stone thing?

I keep watching him until he goes back into the school and the bell rings.

"Come on Kaoru." Hikaru comes up behind me. "Lunch time."

We head to the cafeteria but on our way I notice something through an open door.

I stop and look inside, what I see makes my hands fly to my mouth in shock.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I notice Kaoru isn't with me anymore so I stop and turn around.

There he is standing in the door way, his hands over his mouth and his face showing shock and horror.

"Kaoru whats wrong?" I rush to his side and look at what he is looking at.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

There in the middle of the class room is Kyouya, in the same position he was in my dream and in stone. His black book on the floor.

Who is next!?

Someone rushes over to us. "Guys!" It's a males voice. "Someone turned Hunny and Mori to stone! Not only that but Tamaki's stone body is missing!"

Me and Hikaru share a scared look. We are the last Host's standing which means we are next.

We leave the school and head straight home as everyone else does, some scared about being turned to stone and others mumbling something about their Queen.

We arrive at home and enter our house, sighing in relief now that we are sure we are safe.

"Kaoru. I'm going to the bath room." Hikaru leaves.

"Okay?" TMI Hikaru. I go to the kitchen and get myself a glass of water.

After drinking the water I head to the living room and start reading a good looking chapter book.

I finish it and notice that Hikaru is taking a long time in the bath room.

"Hikaru? You alright?" I put the book down and stand, heading towards the bath room.

There is no answer.

"Hikaru?" I open the bath room door only to find that he is turned to stone and a cloaked figure with a staff is in there too.

The cloaked figure looks to me, their face covered in shadows and they point the staff right at me.

I turn and run, out of the house and down the street. Not caring where I was going just as long as the figure doesn't follow.

In a field I stop and glance back, panting.

No one is behind me, no one followed me.

Just like my dream I am the only one left who is not turned to stone.

How am I supposed to fight the person turning people to stone!?

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Damn he got away! He is the last one I need to turn to stone before I can take over.

"My Queen?" One of my followers comes up behind me.

I turn and see that it is a group of my followers. "We must find Kaoru and bring him to me. He is on the run."

My followers nod and split up in search of Kaoru.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Nekozawa comes out of nowhere and comes up to me. "Kaoru listen. You need to defeat the evil Queen before it is too late." He hands me a potion bottle with green liquid in it. "Drink this to go into the past, it only lasts a few seconds and the taste is like water and sugar. Lots and lots of sugar."

I take it and put it in my pocket. I notice that I had pulled on the same thing future Kaoru had on.

Nekozawa turns and leaves without another word.

Who is the evil Queen? Why is she after us?

"There he is!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey let me go." I struggle against the bonds that they put on me. My face stings from the one or two cuts they gave me.

"Keep moving." They push me forward.

I enter a room that looks like a throne room, a long red carpet leading from the door to the throne chair. In the throne chair is Haruhi with the staff the cloaked figure had. Along the sides of the red carpet is all the other Hosts turned into stone.

"Welcome Kaoru." She laughs.

I am forced onto my knees in front of her.

"Always bow to the Queen." Someone hisses in my ear.

"You know." Haruhi continues to speak. "I should turn you to stone here and now but I want to use you as proof of my powers. I'll show this place that I am their new Queen. Using you to show them what will happen if they disobey." She looks to someone behind me. "Take him and lock him somewhere where he can't escape."

I am dragged into a room and suddenly they came at me. Knives slashing at me and attacking me. I scream in pain.

When they are done they leave and lock the room.

I look around and groan in pain.

This room is small and bare. The only window is barred and tiny. A light bulb is lit and hanging from the ceiling.

As soon as I am feeling better and the wounds heal a little bit, I think I'll be here a while, then I'll go back into the past and warn myself.

I lay there on the floor and just sleep.

**A week later.**

It's been a long and boring week. All I have been doing is pacing, thinking, sleeping, checking my wounds and looking outside. Yup got nothing to do and the only time I am allowed out is when I have to go to the bathroom. Then someone escorts me and waits outside, there is only a toilet and a sink in the bathroom. No mirrors or windows or anything. Plus even though the guard isn't watching me I feel awkward because there is no door, just a gaping hole. Food and water is brought to me twice a day.

I lay there on the floor and pulls out the potion bottle I got from Nekozawa.

"We will show them tomorrow! For everything is set!" Haruhi's voice drifts through the wooden door.

I will not open the door or try to escape through the door because they have guns and knives! I'd be dead faster than a blink of an eye if I tried. Sadly the window is barred and too small for me to escape through.

I open the potion bottle and drink the liquid. It just tastes like sugar with….. oh how do I put it….. with a zing to it.

I feel fuzzy on the inside and my vision turns white. Suddenly I am lying on the ground in the third music room.

I groan and get up. "Man that was something." I look up and spot my past self. I need to warn him so he can stop this from happening! "There you are!" I rush over to stand in front of my past self. "Listen I have an urgent message from the future! I look like you because I am you in the somewhat near future. But there is something you have to know and I only have a few seconds." Blue electric lines go over my body and I know I am running out of time. "Whatever you do, you must-" Suddenly everything turns back to the room I have been locked in. "Take down Haruhi before she turns everyone to stone…." I finish quietly to myself.

I face palm myself. I can't believe I just did that! I did the exact same thing that I saw my 'future self' who is now me do.

"Come on Kaoru." Guards storm into the room. "Time to go to the throne room." They force me out the door and down the many halls to the throne room.

There is cameras set up in there, cameras obviously to film Haruhi turning me to stone.

Haruhi stands from her seat on her throne and I am brought to my knees in the middle of the room.

"So now it is time! To show everyone that I am the Queen!" Haruhi nods to someone on the sidelines.

He comes over to me and makes me stand. "Stand still or we will kill you." He then walks back to where he was before.

Haruhi points the crystal part of the staff at me and a beam of light shoots out and hits me. As soon as it touches me it disappears.

Suddenly my feet become immobilized and looking down I see that I am being turned to stone! "No!" I gasp and try to struggle out of me turning to stone, failing.

I close my eyes and I look back at my past, I really have turned into an angel like boy like Hikaru said. Now I am sure to become a real angel…

That's when I feel it and it makes my eyes open fully.

A spark deep down in my heart.

A spark that feels warm and powerful.

The parts of me that have been turned to stone are no longer in stone. The stone breaking off of my legs like a piece of glass smashing on the floor.

**No one's P.O.V.**

A light surrounds Kaoru and a flash is sent all around him.

"Whats going on!?" Haruhi demands.

Kaoru is lifted into the air and a glowing orb appears inches from his chest.

Another flash comes from him and the host club is broken out of stone. The fake mould of Haruhi turned to stone is shattered. The host club shake themselves off and return to normal positions, looking up at Kaoru.

Seconds later Kaoru is surrounded by a glowing light so that he just looks like a glowing man. Wings of light sprout on either side of him. (AN: Like Hero in Soul eater. If you have watched Soul eater you will know what I mean.)

"No! No!" Haruhi brings her arm up to cover her eyes and she holds the staff out like a shield.

A beam of light is shot from Kaoru and wraps itself around Haruhi. When that light is gone then anyone can see Haruhi frozen in place. Turned to stone for real this time and not the grey stone no, it's the white stone like clay after its been in the kilm or whatever.

Kaoru is slowly lowered to the floor and the wings of light vanish.

The host club watch him not knowing what to say.

A pair of angel wings is stretched out fully like they had just grown out of someones back. The angel wings break through the light as they are fully stretched out, like someone coming up for air in a pool. Only this time the sound is like shattering glass.

The glow slowly fades and shows Kaoru on the floor on his hands and knees, panting slightly. Only difference from before is that he now has a pair of angel wings that actually look like angel wings.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushes over to his brother and hugs him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hugs Hikaru back.

All the host club members surround Kaoru and Hikaru, all but Kyouya who goes to the real Haruhi turned to stone.

"Wow Kaoru." Hunny reaches over and touches one of the angel wings. "Kaoru they are so pretty."

"Huh?" Kaoru and Hikaru stop hugging so Kaoru can look over his shoulder at the angel wings on his back. He makes them bend half way slightly before flexing them out fully again, the movements coming naturally to him.

"You look like an angel!" Hunny giggles.

"That's because he is an Angel." A soft warm womans voice echoes in the room.

A ball of light comes down from the ceiling and out of it appears a gorgeous lady. She has beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her outfit is a very elegant roman Greek goddess outfit.

"I am?" Kaoru manages to gasp out.

"Yes." The woman comes to stand in front of Kaoru. "I am Athena, goddess of love." She does a small bow in greeting. She then offers a hand to Kaoru for him to take to have help getting up.

He takes her hand and stands, their hands stay together.

"I am proud of you Kaoru. You've come a long ways and have done good. I have been watching you to see how you might grow and what you would do at everything life threw at you. You've worked hard to make me proud without even knowing it. Now it's time for you to fulfil your destiny and for you to live life as an angel, how you were supposed to live. You can visit your friends whenever you can but now you will be living with other angels and with the gods and goddesses."

A light surrounds them and once it fades, both Kaoru and Athena are gone.

"NO!" Hikaru screams. "I can't believe I let her take him!"

"Hikaru…." Hunny comes over to stand beside Hikaru. "It'll be okay." Hunny's face is mostly blank but he is smiling softly. "Kaoru wouldn't have liked to stay with us because he'd feel too much like an outsider with those wings. He wouldn't be allowed to be seen or else he'd probably be taken to a science lab. Be glad that everything turned out fine and that Kaoru will have a better life with the other angels. He will come for visits but for now we should all work hard and fulfil our own destinies." Tears come to his eyes. No matter how hard he tries he can't hide that he really misses Karou.

Hikaru looks surprised at Hunny then looks to the ceiling. "Yeah…. I still miss him like hell."

Kaoru will watch over all of them always.


	4. Chapter 4

Since that day Kaoru has been just doing good deeds and has become his brothers guardian angel.

Kaoru has become one of Athena's most trusted angels.

Kyouya and Tamaki have gotten married.

Hunny and Mori are still doing what they do and continue to practice martial arts.

Renge is keeping Haruhi's statue in her garden.

Hikaru has started to take over the family business and with Kaorus help even thought Kaoru is an angel. They makes beautiful and handsome fashion designs.

Of course Kaoru was always the best at designing the clothes while Hikaru is okay but still needs help.

Things have been going good since then.

May peace stay forever.

The end.


End file.
